A. Field of the Invention
This device relates to a sprocket carrier that may be applied to drive chain and sprocket assemblies to absorb tension on the drive chain.
B. Prior Art
This is a device that will be used within the go kart industry and among other industries that utilize drive chain and sprocket assemblies. Go karts are often devices that are powered by a gasoline engine. The engine itself will drive a sprocket with a set of gear teeth. A drive chain will be used to connect the gasoline engine with the back right tire of the go cart. It is important to be able to accelerate consistently around curves to increase performance.
Professional go kart racing is typically done on an oval track and the winner of a particular race is usually determined by the time that it takes for the driver to move around the track. This is a device that will prevent or eliminate the rapid shock or jerk on the drive chain when the go kart is rapidly accelerated or decelerated, which often occurs in this type of racing. In the past, the chain is loosened in order to accommodate the shock or jerk on the drive chain. Without being compromised. If the chain breaks, the go kart stops. However, because the drive chain is loosened, thereby allowing slack on the chain, there is a small period of time between when the accelerator is pressed and the go kart's wheels begin to rotate. Accordingly, during this period of time the slack in the drive chain is taken up. The chain eventually becomes tight enough to rotate the sprocket which is attached to the axle that rotates the back wheels.